<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Побег by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), SantAiryN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361116">Побег</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020'>fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN'>SantAiryN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Бочжани</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сяо Чжань + алкоголь = неудержимое желание увидеть Ибо</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Побег</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Охранник вышел из лифта первым. Внимательно оглядел пустой коридор (время позднее, да и соседей на этаже не много) и только после махнул рукой, что путь свободен. Ван Ибо давно привык к такому порядку вещей. Поэтому надвинул капюшон пониже и быстрым шагом преодолел оставшиеся метры - ещё немного, и он сможет, наконец, выдохнуть и вытянуть уставшие ноги.<br/>
- Спасибо за вашу работу.<br/>
В ответ охранник шутливо взял под козырек и, пожелав спокойной ночи, привычным жестом прикрыл за подопечным дверь.<br/>
Теперь можно было немного расслабиться. Налить воды, может, лапшу заварить. По правде говоря, он так устал, что даже заказывать что-то не было сил. Так и не определившись, Ибо с размаху плюхнулся на диван, нащупал пульт от телевизора... И неожиданно в разноголосице переключаемых каналов услышал, как в его дверь постучали.<br/>
Стук в дверь посреди ночи — это точно не то, что порадует айдола, живущего в одиночку. Особенно, если учесть, что охранники Ибо прекрасно знали, где располагается звонок. И случись что-то срочное - они бы обязательно начали со звонка на телефон, так что вряд ли это были они. Папарацци? Ван Ибо, конечно, встречал журналистов разной степени нормальности, но никто из них не походил на идиота, не способного обнаружить кнопку прямо рядом с дверным косяком.<br/>
Стук, между тем, повторился и стал чуть настойчивей. Спокойная ночь летела к чертовой матери... В сердцах отбросив пульт и готовясь то ли ругаться, то ли звонить в полицию, Ибо порывисто подошёл к двери и уставился в экранчик домофона. Перед его дверью нетвердо стоял какой-то мужчина с натянутым на голову пиджаком.<br/>
Какого черта... Ибо нахмурился, но из-за двери вдруг послышалось сбивчивое и еле различимое «Простите, кхм, здесь живёт Ван Ибо? Вы меня слышите?». Голос показался знакомым. Но услышать его в такой ситуации казалось настоящим бредом, так что Ибо застыл, совершенно не представляя как быть.<br/>
Между тем, человек в коридоре, похоже, отчаялся добиться ответа и, тяжело оттолкнувшись от стены, двинулся по коридору дальше.<br/>
Вот только его уже узнали. Пробормотав несколько слов, за которые любой айдол хорошо схлопотал бы от прессы, рискни произнести их в публичном пространстве, Ибо поспешно нажал на дверную ручку.<br/>
- Эй!<br/>
Мужчина в наброшенном на голову пиджаке замер, неуклюже развернулся и радостно воскликнул:<br/>
- Бо-ди!</p><p>Ибо начал более-менее осознавать реальность, только когда ему удалось втащить бурно радующегося Сяо Чжаня в квартиру и тщательно запереть дверь.<br/>
- Что ты здесь делаешь?!<br/>
Не самый оригинальный вопрос, но надо же было с чего-то начинать.<br/>
Сяо Чжань, лучезарно улыбаясь, с ответом не спешил. Забросив пиджак вдаль коридора и удовлетворенно проследив за траекторией полета, он безошибочно наметил путь к дивану и рухнул на него, широко раскинув длинные ноги.<br/>
- Ван Ибо, ну, чего ты там встал? Давай, иди сюда.<br/>
И действительно, чего это он замер. Как будто каждый день у него на пороге оказываются пьяные в бамбук бывшие партнёры по съемкам... Сяо Чжань был, конечно, не просто партнёром. Пожалуй, его можно было даже назвать хорошим другом. Но это ничего не объясняло и мало чем могло в данной ситуации помочь. Так что Ибо передернул плечами и, неторопливо приблизившись, тоже опустился на диван.<br/>
- Так что ты тут делаешь?<br/>
- Эх, Ибо-Ибо. Ну что же я могу тут делать? В гости пришел. Правда, - тут улыбка Сяо Чжаня на мгновение стала смущенной, - я подзабыл номер квартиры...<br/>
Сразу же представив, как пьяный подающий надежды айдол стучится ночью в двери к незнакомым людям, Ибо начал покрываться ледяным потом, но затем вспомнил, что соседей слева не было видно уже пару месяцев, а в ближайшей к лифту квартире и вовсе шел постоянный ремонт. Так что, похоже, этому айдолу с самой умопомрачительной на свете улыбкой невероятно повезло.<br/>
- Ты давно в городе?<br/>
Сяо Чжань выпрямился, обхватил руками диванную подушку и подбросил ее в воздух:<br/>
- Утром прилетел. Потом съёмки, потом презентация... Блядь. - Подушка упала на пол и Сяо Чжань весело и очень пьяно рассмеялся.<br/>
- Презентация?<br/>
- Ага. Ты знаешь, скучное мероприятие, все время нужно быть начеку. Держать лицо.<br/>
Ибо хмыкнул.<br/>
- Никогда не поверю, что на презентациях косметики теперь так наливают.<br/>
- Эй, что значит «так»? Всего один бокал! Ладно, два. И вообще, я хорошо поработал... да и вечеринка кончилась… – Сяо Чжань надулся и забубнил что-то в подобранную с пола подушку, но Ибо уже начали терзать нехорошие подозрения. В таком состоянии никто и никогда бы не выпустил звезду даже вполне среднего масштаба из поля зрения.<br/>
- Посмотри на меня, Чжань-гэ! Твой менеджер знает, где ты?<br/>
Сяо Чжань от вопроса почему-то пришел в необычайный восторг. Быстро подвинувшись к Ибо почти вплотную, он с заговорщицким видом подмигнул:<br/>
- Я с заднего выхода вышел. Входа. Выхода. Не важно. Сказал, что в туалет.<br/>
- А потом? - Ибо чувствовал, что ещё немного, и он тоже начнет хихикать от абсурдности происходящего. Или биться головой о стену.<br/>
- Такси вызвал, - с выражением лица в стиле «это же очевидно» ответил Сяо Чжань.<br/>
- Ты ехал сюда на такси?!<br/>
- Ну да. Зря я, что ли, адрес твой запоминал. Даже в телефон записал, смотри.<br/>
Ибо крепко выругался. Не обращая внимания на Сяо Чжаня, укоризненно цокнувшего языком, он быстро вытащил из его пальцев мертвый, полностью разряженный, телефон и, закрывшись в спальне, судорожно огляделся в поисках зарядки.<br/>
К счастью, искомое обнаружилось быстро. «Сяо Чжань, надеюсь у тебя не самый заковыристый пароль» – Ибо нетерпеливо постукивал пальцем по задней крышке, пока на экране переливались приветственные титры. И как только всплыло окошечко с паролем, закусив губу, набрал первую пришедшую в голову комбинацию. Не сработало. «У вас еще две попытки».<br/>
Ладно, значит, не самое очевидное. Следовало бы просто спросить хозяина аппарата. В конце концов, не настолько тот был пьян. Но у Ибо мелькнула одна мыслишка, и он с минуту прикидывал стоит ли ее проверять. Занес палец над горящим экраном. Нахмурился и решительно набрал шесть цифр. Удача! Жизнерадостно пиликнув, телефон ожил, и Ибо сам не заметил как уголки его губ поползли вверх. Вот же кое-кто дурак, так и не поменял.<br/>
Это была глупая шутка: еще на съемках он как-то отобрал у Чжань-гэ телефон и сменил пароль на свою дату рождения. И потом гнусно хихикал над недоумением, а потом и возмущением коллеги. Кто же знал, что шутка затянется. Да и вообще всё… затянется.<br/>
Рыться в чужом телефоне было чертовски неправильно, но Ибо хорошо представлял, что сейчас происходит с командой Сяо Чжаня. Вполне вероятно, что кого-то после этой ночи даже уволят. Впрочем, они сами его проглядели. Да и о его повышенной чувствительности к алкоголю не могли не знать. Поэтому оставалась надежда, что блудной звезде простят кратковременный побег.</p><p>Когда Ибо вернулся в гостиную, выяснилось, что времени Сяо Чжань не терял. Он успел обнаружить кухню, провести ревизию холодильника и даже откопать там заначенное на чёрный день пиво, и теперь сидел прямо на полу, упираясь в диван спиной, и сосредоточенно пялится в рекламу сковородок, то и дело прикладываясь к банке.<br/>
Ибо так и застыл в дверях, поймав себя на том, что снова улыбается. Хорошо, что Чжань-гэ на него не смотрит. Можно спокойно помечтать, что это просто вечер пятницы после тяжелой трудовой недели, они самые обычные люди, и ни у кого из них нет никаких особенных обязательств. Впереди только парочка выходных, которые можно заполнить, чем захочется… Мда.<br/>
- Держи, я пока подключил к нему запасную батарею.<br/>
Слегка расфокусированный взгляд Сяо Чжаня скользнул по руке Ибо, будто пытаясь понять, что это вообще такое ему протягивают. Прошло добрых секунд двадцать прежде, чем он опознал собственный телефон, повертел его в руках, и, без особого интереса положив рядом, поднял глаза и расплылся в улыбке:<br/>
- Спасибо.<br/>
Сяо Чжань смотрел и смотрел, но Ибо почему-то все никак не мог сдвинуться с места или хотя бы отвести взгляд. Тогда Сяо Чжань просто взял его за руку, вынуждая сесть рядом, а у Ибо не нашлось на это ни малейших возражений. Он даже принял протянутую банку. Хотя пить вообще не собирался.<br/>
Когда пиво кончилось, пришло понимание, что до потери контроля над собой, ситуацией и жизнью в целом осталось всего ничего. Так что Ибо не нашел ничего лучше, как выпалить:<br/>
- Твой менеджер сказал, что скоро приедет, – и совсем по-ланьчжаневски нахмуриться.<br/>
- Такой серьезный малыш, - Сяо Чжань хихикнул и попытался было взъерошить Ибо волосы, но тот дернулся и привычно огрызнулся:<br/>
- Я. Не. Ребенок.<br/>
А Сяо Чжань вдруг улыбаться перестал. С совершенно серьезным лицом он ответил:<br/>
- Я знаю. Поверь, я прекрасно знаю, что ты не ребенок.<br/>
Будто вовсе и не был пьян. Ибо уставился на него во все глаза, но Сяо Чжань уже откинулся на диванные подушки и снова заулыбался каким-то своим мыслям.<br/>
- У Чжань-гэ красивая улыбка.<br/>
Пробный шар. Просто закинутый наудачу, пока никто не может их увидеть и услышать. Но на лице Сяо Чжаня сразу же появилось выражение, которое больше всего напоминало довольного жизнью упитанного кролика.<br/>
И можно было бы еще столько всего сказать, если бы… если бы не пропиликал дверной звонок.<br/>
- Твой менеджер. – Ибо вздохнул и, плотно сжав губы, все же поспешил подняться с пола, чтобы открыть – не стоило заставлять нервничающего человека ждать излишне долго. Но если бы ему пришло в голову обернуться, то он безусловно заметил бы долгий печальный взгляд, проводивший его до самой двери.<br/>
Менеджер, как и следовало ожидать, поочередно то краснел, то бледнел. Не тратя времени на приветствия, он выпалил:<br/>
- Господин Сяо все еще у вас?! – и только после утвердительного кивка облегченно выдохнул. -  Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства!<br/>
- Ничего страшного. - Нервно ухмыльнувшись, Ибо обернулся было, чтобы позвать, но слова так и застряли в горле. Сяо Чжань оказался прямо за его спиной.<br/>
- О, добрый вечер! Я причинил вам столько беспокойства. - Обращаясь к менеджеру, Сяо Чжань покаянно сложил ладони, но только тот достал платок, чтобы наконец вытереть вспотевший лоб, как Сяо Чжань шагнул вперед и быстро захлопнул дверь обратно.<br/>
- Чжань-гэ?!<br/>
Едва Ибо успел договорить, как его схватили за плечи, прижали к двери и - поцеловали. Быстро и в то же время осторожно, почти нерешительно. Но Ибо не собирался упускать этот неожиданно выпавший шанс, и, обхватив Сяо Чжаня за талию, притянул его ближе, чтобы поцелуй стал настолько жадным и откровенным, насколько он хотел. Очень давно хотел.<br/>
Это могло бы перерасти в целую серию поцелуев, однако менеджер пережил за сегодняшний вечер достаточно неприятных минут и сдаваться не собирался – воцарившуюся тишину нарушил настойчивый и очень возмущенный звонок.<br/>
Вздохнув, Сяо Чжань нехотя отступил на полшага назад и, запустив руку в волосы, растерянно улыбнулся.<br/>
- Чжань-гэ сегодня такой смелый. - Голос Ибо прозвучал едва слышно и чуть-чуть насмешливо, хотя взглядом можно было бы обтесывать скалы. Но Сяо Чжань мягко провел пальцами по его щеке и вполголоса попросил:<br/>
- Позовешь меня в гости?<br/>
Не увидев достойной реакции на свои предыдущие действия, менеджер за дверью перешел на настойчивый стук.<br/>
- Все-таки придется открыть. – Ибо мягко развернулся, и, сжав пальцами дверную ручку, почувствовал легкое прикосновение губ к своей шее. Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, неизвестно кто был краснее – уши Ван Ибо или лицо несчастного менеджера.<br/>
Последний на этот времени терять не стал. Схватив Сяо Чжаня за рукав, он практически вытащил его в коридор, попутно принося свои глубочайшие извинения всем подряд, и сразу же взвалил руку подопечного себе на плечо. Ибо даже не успел решить стоит ли что-то сказать на прощание, как они добрались до лифта и скрылись за его металлическими дверьми.  </p><p>Какими бы приключениями не развлекался накануне хозяин, неумолимому будильнику было все равно. В назначенное время он резко заверещал, и Сяо Чжань, разлепив веки, с тихим стоном схватился за гудящую голову. Чья-то добрая душа приготовила на тумбочке воду и таблетки, так что, быстро выключив до ужаса неприятный сигнал и отбросив телефон, Сяо Чжань схватился за пластиковую бутылочку, как утопающий за соломинку.<br/>
После душа в голове несколько прояснилось. По крайней мере, он вспомнил, что после презентации куда-то поехал. И что менеджер был ужасно взволнован. И почему-то где-то там еще был Ван Ибо… Хотя, возможно, что эта часть ему все-таки приснилась.<br/>
Брошенный на кровати телефон помаргивал индикатором пропущенного события. Совесть намекнула, что стоит скорее ответить: вдруг это и так порядочно настрадавшийся менеджер хочет узнать, жив ли там его бестолковый подопечный. Так что Сяо Чжань упал на кровать и, потянулся за телефоном, но, как ни странно, менеджер ему не звонил. Зато на экране висело новое сообщение из вичата. От Ибо. И это был не свежий мем или смешная фотка, которые тот ему периодически отправлял.<br/>
«Я в городе еще три дня. Адрес ты знаешь. Твой пиджак остался у меня».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>